


Hungry

by Luxanna Day (LunariDay)



Series: Familiar [1]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Fingering, Gentle Kissing, It/Them Pronouns for the symbiote, Other, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Pregnancy, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, Venom symbiote is called anything BUT venom, softies, symby uses singular pronouns in this, tender love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariDay/pseuds/Luxanna%20Day
Summary: There's different types of hunger, Eddie is willing to sate any type his Love was feeling.「Was itnice?”“Mm…” Is all he gets, but it’s enough to make Eddie kiss at their neck, tracing over their jawline with his lips. “Still wantchocolate.”」





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D-Erm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=D-Erm).



> also lowkey based off one of the wonderful pictures D-Erm has drawn in the symbrock server.

Eddie’s symbiote was huffing annoyance.

 It’s more out of the lack of chocolates littering the bedside table. It’s more than just a regular annoyance, they feel tired and hungry. The chocolate eases some frustrations, lets them relax over the sharp tastes of cocoa and the occasionally thickness of a caramel. It’s only when Eddie presses flush against their side, dragging a hand over their growing belly, the outwards curve where their spawn was tucked beneath protective layers, do they began to relax. Their mouth is parted, tongue dragging over the others fingers when Eddie hums and presses the last bit of chocolate against their mouth.

    “I could go out,” Eddie offers with a softness to his voice when he kisses soft onto their neck. The symbiote had decided to stay out of Eddie more often than not, when their stomach grows larger, the hybrid child growing like a _human_ made it hard for them to stay tucked into Eddie. They needed more nutrients, more afraid to steal too much from Eddie, so they stay out like this. Humanoid, quivering against each touch their Love graced them with, missing that sweet connection but _knowing_ they couldn’t. Where they were scared to hurt their spawn whilst fighting criminals, where discomfort bordered pain whenever they had started growing larger, the _child_ , growing larger. They attempted to stay in Eddie, but it had made their host just as uncomfortable, their job was dangerous, so during the day, to never breach 12 hours, Eddie would return and they would bond again, but the symbiote would stay like this.

  Curled tight against their Love’s side, being held and watching terrible shows whilst eating candy.

   “ **Don’t want you to leave.”** It says, ducking their head and talons curl over their belly. There’s a shift inside them, the movement of the being they’ve created with Eddie and it makes them smile, opal eyes lowering as Eddie hums against their neck. “ **Stay, want to rest with Eddie.** ”

 “You’re getting huffy, darlin’.” Eddie responds, clicking the tongue against the roof of his mouth but there’s no annoyance, just concern over the Other’s hunger. The last time he hadn’t fed them properly, during their _pregnancy_ , the symbiote had downright eaten everything in the fridge; and had gotten _testy,_ full of energy that reminded him too much of old memories. The alien trills in retort, a soothing motion that Eddie relaxes too. “Fine, I’ll stay.”

  “ **Thank you.** ” The symbiote says, tilting their head backwards. The action lets Eddie kiss at their mouth. Their tongue flicks teasingly over Edde’s lips, making him chuckle despite himself as he applies more pressure into the kiss. Each touch of lips were gentle, drawn out with a sigh from Eddie as his fingers dug and massaged over a trembling thigh. It’s sensual, each time he presses against his Other, body heating to a low, humming arousal that’s making them whine. “ ** _Eddieee_**.” They keen, trembling, “ ** _you’re_ hungry**.”

 Eddie laughs, throaty. “You are too, Love.”

   “ **Because Eddie knows how to touch us to make us feel _hot_.** **”** Eddie blinks, trying to remain innocent even as his fingers tilt upwards, palm pressing against the center of their legs. The symbiote clenches then, sitting up so quickly as they grabbed at a pillow and, promptly whacked their host with it.

 “ **Naughty!** ” The symbiote exclaims, embarrassed but as eager as their host as Eddie laughs again, falling onto the sheets before he pushes up as quickly.

    “I can’t deny it.” Eddie reaches for the big belly, the evidence of intimacy, of need and love and desire. His Other whines then, another sound of embarrassment. But they reach down, a hand covering Eddie’s and there’s another movement, the symbiote lifting their head to lick at Eddie’s mouth. The lean back to peer over his face, the sparkle of blue eyes, the beard they’ve grown to love nuzzling against, and his mouth that’s curved into a grin as Eddie’s palm lowers again, tucking beneath their belly. They tremble with anticipation, moving to settle over Eddie’s lap and the brush of sweatpants annoy them, even the worn grey hoodie. They wanted nothing more than to lay flush over Eddie’s skin, but they opt for the simple caress of Eddie’s hand against them, soothing and slow as they settled firm over his thighs.

    “ **Going to make me feel good, Eddie?** ” They ask, slyly as their host raised both brows, head canted forward as he scoffs.

 “I usually _do_ , love.”

     “ **Don’t remember.** ” They retort then, trying not to laugh themselves. Their form bubbles with excitement, the heat of need that burns pleasantly when Eddie grunts, curling a hand over their hip and his other hand is gently gliding over their specially crafted orifice. Calloused digits bend, pushing and gently rubbing against them. It’s enough to make them squirm, pressing hips down as they heat up, slicking Eddie’s fingers the longer he touches them.

 “Let me do it then.” Eddie murmurs as his fingers push into them suddenly, their body goes taut. Has them gasping and digging into their Love’s arm as they mewled, hot and needing. Pushing down, sinking over the curve of his digits and Eddie grins as he fingers them, slow but precise against bundle of nerves that have them gasping, tongue lolling from their mouth as pleasure keeps pushing into them, pouring steadily the closer they get to orgasm. “Look at this, you’re all wet.” Eddie tsks, like it’s bothersome; but his voice is thick, his mouth is moving over their shoulders, biting against black trembling mass that has them choking out **_eddie_**.

     “— **oh** —” They start, head ducking as their thighs quiver, as they spill over Eddie’s fingers.

“Don’t make you feel good?” Eddie is saying, chuckling against their shoulder as they sink against him. His fingers are still tucked in them, as they clench and spasm around them, rolling past overstimulation, “Was it _nice_?”

     **“Mm…** ” Is all he gets, but it’s enough to make Eddie kiss at their neck, tracing over their jawline with his lips. “ **Still want _chocolate_.”**

“I should get chocolate then.”

 **“Yes.** ”

 “Now or later—?” It makes the symbiote pause, pulling back, talons scraping over the grey fabric.  

“ **Now, I have _cravings_**.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2:51 AM.  
> I just finished this.


End file.
